As devices and technology have become more a part of our everyday lives, we, as device users, have become very dependant on their abilities. Some of their most useful abilities involve organizing our schedules, enabling communication with others, keeping us up-to-date on current events. As the devices have become more advanced, they have gained the ability to be personalized to what types of information we desire. Smart devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, tablets, smart watches, etc.) are able to inform us of these things we identify as important (e.g., friend's birthdays, sports score, breaking news, incoming communications, etc.)
However, these notifications of important events can become overwhelming or bothersome. Especially when we are attempting to remain focused on a separate activity. For example, having constant notifications appear on your computer screen while focused on a task at work can cause a distraction. Thus, a solution is required that allows a user to remain focused on their task at hand while dismissing, or if required, responding to the abundance of notifications they receive.